


YES! NO! MAYBE!

by Clara_L



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Daddy Kink, Dark Past, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Hate, Hate Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Love, Love Story, Love/Hate, Marriage, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Rough Sex, Sassy, Sex, Sociopath, Tattoos, U know sex stuff, Violence, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_L/pseuds/Clara_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith comes back to his hometown for his bestfriend's wedding  after 10 years away. He has to face his past, his mistakes.<br/>And show to evrybody that he changed since heighschool or has he ?<br/>well what's shure is that a hell of a lot is going to change in a week when he's reunited with someown who could help him ... or is it her who needs his help ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. préshistoire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firs work in english so if you could forgive if i make any mistakes. I would be really greatfull. Any how i hope you'll enjoy this...

NO!  
YES!  
MAYBE?

I was at the bar like any other night, I was freaking bored just waiting a few minutes before making a move on the pretty redhead who was biting her lips in front of me.  
And damn me if I didn’t hated that fucking habit that cheeks had after reading that bullshit of fifty shades of grey!  
I still can remember the first time I heard of it. I just had banged this girl who was writing a peace on the differences between teenage girl novels and actual life or some thing like that. she thanked me for rocking her world and told me that I was her Mr.grey.  
of course she said that before I left her with a fake number and the promise of a call that never came but… hey no one’s perfect!

I also remember telling this story to Paul and then him and Lucy making fun me calling me Mr.Black all that because of Lucy and her joke about me being fifty shades of black , I mean com…on people I’m I the only on who knows that there is only on shade of fucking black!

The girl was looking at me  
“Okay lets go White”I told myself (yea sorry, I forgot to introduce my self Keith White lawyer and NO white being my name didn’t helped me stop them from nick naming me)  
I stood up and went to talk Brave or whatever her name would end up being   
-So I was looking at you all pretty and alone, and I couldn’t resist the urge to give you some company do you mind?  
I was smiling at her with that smile that I knew no woman could resist to  
-Well I was thinking the exact same about you how strange don’t you think? She asked rhetorically with a languorous smile on her lips  
maybe the night would be nicer that I predicted it to be .  
A few minutes later I wase holding her coat and we wear going back to her place et least that was the plan before she happened …

-ho baby you’re here… I heard her deep sexy voice say… what! Sexy? No no not sexy enoying realy enoying!  
We shared a look my eyes trying to warn her not to fuck with me… at least not like that but her emrald’s eyes were sparkeling with wikedeness and her lushus red lips were smirking and I knew I was done  
–I talk with the weding planer today and if we want the band it'll have to be a june weding!!!  
She said that with an almost singing voice just like if this was the happiest news she ever had I tured slowly twars … What ever her name was and her expretion made me panic  
\- I can explain evry thing brave I promise! Wait what?!  
Why… why did my voice sound so needy!?  
Oh no did I just calld her brave out lound ?! FUCk ME!!!  
-oh my god! How could you?! You DICK!  
And she threw her glass at me before walking away not even looking at my  
“fiancée”  
-what th fuck was that?  
I almost screamed, and she… well she wase smiling, the bitch wase fucking smiling  
-what!? not happy to see me my love?  
-let me guess… you fell in love with me efter seing how amazing my abs are!  
\- not Exactly what this is all about.  
she whispered in my ear  
-oh really?  
I answard as I felt my all body rasing twars her, my ALL body!  
-You know what’s happening and you are gonna regret it honney  
-ho…will i???  
I let my thums on the back pockets of her jeans making her shiver  
for a second she looked disconsert before taking her drink on the bar behind me and walking away swinging her hips.  
And I could only hink “ THAT ASS” WHAT!!! NO!! I thought “I’m so screwd”.


	2. home,sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First actual chapter is here i hope you'll like it!

Chapter1  
Home sweet, home

How did it all started? That the funny thing it wasn’t even my fault… Okay, it was partially not even my fault… No seriously I’m not the bad guy here, well actually it’s more like I’m not the only bad guy here but... NO, I swear she is not a fucking victim in this story! Hell you don’t believe me?  
you’ll see.

It was september 2015 and my best friend from kindergarten was getting married and obviously invited me.  
So I had to ask my terrifying fifty year old judging asshole of a boss that as my (new found) "sister" had a car accident back home in america and I had to go back for a week to take care of her.  
And yes for some reason he believed me and told me I could go so,  
I went.

 

I couldn’t believe it.  
I was going back home after 8 years away, well I couldn’t believe it until I arrived in the shityest airport ever and I had to rent a ford fiesta 1970 I kidd you not! And then drive for three hours before finally seeing the deep forest who surrounded my home town.  
Half an hour after, I was knocking at paul’s door hoping that he was there to open the freaking door because I hadn’t checked in any hotel as the only one actually IN , this town was held by Mr. and miss Dickenson and last time I had seen the two of them John was biting the hell out of me for sleeping with his wife and… well I had to move to europe so, not such a good idea to go back there.

The door finally open and Lucie appeared  
-my ,my, Keith! I can’t believe it, how long has it been 9 years ?  
she ask hanging herself around my neck and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling and hugging her back . it felt like I had never left.  
she hadn’t changed that much she was a bit more round and with shorter hair as they were now cut in a bob but she was still as blond as last time, her face was steel the same, covered in freckles with a crooked nose and honey colored eyes.  
-man you’re here!  
I heard Sam’s voice barck  
He took me in one of his manly embraces, that he kept for special occasions before releasing me.  
-I’m so glad you could com.  
Compared to his soon to be wife he had changed quite a lot, he looked more and more like his mother (and don’t make me say what I didn't say he did not look more feminine!) he still had his father large shoulders and I was steel taller then him( proud wink) but now his hair were a lot more brown like some sort of chocolate or something and his eyes were glowing, he was definitely happy.  
He was not the depressed teenage boy hiding biend his quarterback image to avoid facing his problems anymore he was a grown man now.  
-Are you staying here?  
Asked Lucy.  
-If you’ll have me, please?  
-of course Keith!  
I turned to face paul and we start joking around in the hall as Lucy went back to the kitchen.  
Wow I really missed talking with him. Having friends and shit, I really did.  
Lucy called us to join her in kitchen so I followed Paul.

-Man your house looks like my grandma's  
I joked when we arrive in the tiny little kitchen. where I couldn’t even stand up proprly.  
-yea It's my little sis she refuses that we change anything it’s been pretty hard on her.  
-I’m sorry I Couldn't believe it when I heard… no really they were like a second family to me, what…what happened ?  
-two years ago the docs declared a brain tumor on my father after that it was pretty quick, tow month and a half and he was gone… and it was hard you know but he was sick and in suffering so we just had to accept it and we did but not all of us. A month later my mother took her pills, all of them and that, that when it got hard…  
he seemed lost in his memories and I almost felt like crying his folks were good people real good people I was gonna miss them.  
-What ever dude now we are all good and we are all together to celebrate my union to the love of my life.  
-I’m pretty sure that’s the priest line budy, and your sis is she okay now ?  
I asked trying to sound nice, I remembered his sister she was 4 years younger than us and in high school while I was at my last year it was her first.  
you know she’s my best friend’s sister so… I don’t want to be mean but,  
Well… first physically she was really tall (for a girl) not taller then me but definitely taller than her brother and a little fat… okay really fat like Gloria in the Madagascar kids movie you know?(sorry to much?)  
And she had that awful emo , grunge look.  
I didn't actually payed attention to her well except when she was listening exaggeratedly loud to her depressing avril lavigne music.  
So yeah not really the kind of girl who left an impression on you you know?  
-Boys dinner’s ready!  
Lucy called .

I sat uncomfortably as Lucie had insisted on serving us even after i tried to convinced her to let me do it. she seemed used to do thing in a certain way and looking towards Paul he didn't seemed bothered by the fact that his soon to be wife hadn’t sat down and actually talked to me since I arrived. Too busy doing all the fucking work. So as I'm a dick, I backed down and leted her do whatever she wanted to do .

20 minutes later we were talking about itch of our jobs.  
And i was freaked out by how cliché the both of them were. paul ex joke was now his old high school new coach while his dreamy blond highschool girlfriend had become his dreamy blond fiancé working as a kindergarten teacher.  
Lucy was telling me about that one time when one of her “kids” had tried to paint their mom, dad? And...  
You know what? Don’t know, don’t care!  
SO she was attempting to kill me with boredom when the door flew open letting aper a tall woman’s back . she had her hair tied up in a ponytail , she wearing sport closes and shaking with heavy breathing after she clearly made some kind of exercise.  
-hey sis! How was it?  
Paul ask not bothering to raise his head to check on who he was talking to.  
Wait sis? Could this lady with a foxy back be my best friend's awkward little sister ? she turned to face us and i could not believe it she had the most incredibly beautiful , sweet , soft looking...cleavage i had ever seen.  
And for a second here i stood steel my eyes glued to her breast.  
-good, it was good  
Her soft, deep, sexy voice whispered between heavy breathings making me wanna see what her face looked like .  
And i won't lie to you that first look to her face was all it took, all i needed to totally, desperately… get hard.  
Fuck! How old was ,I getting hard because of a fully closed girl?  
Yes a really pretty fully closed girl but steel!  
She looked like some kinky version of snow white. A perfect white skin just like snow that i'd actually love to see turn red after i’ll have spanked it!  
Full red lips that i’d capture between my teeth!  
And long jet black hair that i'd pull while i'll fuck her doggy style!  
Wow wow com down here cowboy! Yeld the rational part of me while the horny part jerked of to his own dirty thoughts.  
After a few calming breathes i finally locked eyes with her green ones and all i could see in them as she looked at me was … wait was that hate?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really hope you liked that, I'd love to here some feed back from you guys so please do !


	3. hey, you !

Chapitre 2 

 

I finally locked eyes with her green ones and all I could see as she looked at me was...wait was that hate?!

 

I stared at her with probably the most confused expression ever she seemed to calm down putting up some kind of facade.  
She walked over to the kitchen and sate next to me .  
Before smiling and extending her hand towards me, I took it and smiled back  
-Alexa? Wow you’ve changed, you look great.  
She took a plate and some food and answered  
-thank’s you don’t look bad yourself  
Sanding me one of the hottest look I had ever seen ,waking up little Keith  
Damn I have to tap that! NO NO NO! I can’t she’s, she’s my best friend’s… no more like my brother’s, Yea that’s it she’s my brother’s sister so she’s basically MY sister!  
She stood up and bend down to reach...something I’d know what if I had paid attention to anything else then her beautifully round ass.  
(oh com down you 12 year old teenage boy, you can control yourself !)  
Okay so acting like she’s my sister didn't helped…whatever I’ll find something else, I’m so on top of this!  
-sooooo…. What are you doing with your life hm?  
-medicine school in New York, You?  
Okay so smart chick hm?  
-I studied law and I’m currently working in a cabinet Smith &Smith , in Italy .  
-oh, so you have a steady job hm? What the next step you're getting married or something? Dud they finally succed on making righteous man out of you?  
Her eyes sparkled and I could not stop myself from laughing  
-well they can try  
She smiled and went on with her meal so i followed her lead and did the same as Paul and Lucie continued on entertaining us.

Half an hour later I had put all of my stuff in my bedroom and had changed as I had decided to go to “the club”; no i’m not fucking whith you that’s actually that club’s name don’t judge, people don’t have any imagination around here . And despite how much i didn't feel like going out that night i knew that if I ended up staying in tonight, alone, in bed I would think about Alexa and her fantastic body that action sending me directly to a road to wich there was no going back from. so I needed someone to share this night with to avoid jerking of to an imaginary alex sucking me off.  
I parcked my shity ford fiesta 1970 in front of the Club the whole process bringing back a all lot of memories .  
Back in highschool this was the place where I passed 80% of my nights.  
But once I arrived actually IN the club I felt so out of place. being the only person here old enough to drink alcohol legally.  
How was i supposed to find someone to have sex with without going to jail ?! FUCK ME!!  
Ohohooh wait... Barmaid!!!  
She had to be at least 21 didn’t she?  
Okay… let’s go.  
And yeah, She was old enough! Small brunette with thick black glasses, not unforgettable but still pretty.

-hello gorgeous may i have a beer ?!  
I asked with a charming smirk making her giggle like a schoolgirl

-keith? It’s Celine!  
Celine? Wait who the fuck was she?  
-we made out at the winter ball in juniors high!  
The fuck ? okay if she says so, let’s just roll with this.  
-oh yeah Celine!  
Poor girl if she knew how many girl I had “made out” with and more at that ball.  
-how are you doing?  
-well i’m as good as one can be when one is stuck here! And you? i heard you moved to europe after high school.  
-yep! I’m a lawyer in Italy actually  
-that great  
She whispered between her teeth making me smirk the girl knew how sad her life was. Stuck in some sad little town. She knew she’ll pass her life working little jobs to little jobs around town and that she would never see the world.  
I knew the feeling, that feeling of panic i had my all teenagewood this fear of being useless meaningless , that was why i had left this place.  
I needed some kind of i don’t know higher purpose or something.  
And i kind of found it in being a lawyer. I mean okay most part of the time the persons of which I pleaded the case were actually guilty but even if I was not working for righteous cause it was still a cause . I had a purpose, a life, a name of my own, and most of all I had all this out of this town.

-it must be odd for you.  
-what do you mean?  
I asked even if i did not actually cared, too focused on the crowd dancing to some dubstep song  
-you use to come here every day , you were some kind of god around here, and now no one recognizes you in here anymore …  
-that’s one way to see it but i personally see, not being recognized around here more as a success then a defeat, You know.  
I knew what I had just said was insulting to her but honestly i didn’t care, right now cause the person i had just spotted in the crowd with some douche bag was for me far more interesting than the desperate for a shag barmaid.  
To my surprise instead of insulting or just stopping the conversation She giggled with a flirty tone.  
-you must be right !!!  
Trying to get my attention but my eyes were locked on the girl who represented all my wet dreams in one person. The way she swing her hips from one side to the other. She looked fantastic her silky black hair falling over her shoulders . she was wearing tight black jeans and a AC/DC shirt who made her truly mesmerizing, I couldn’t look away, until the guy lined on her and kissed her. Making me wanna throw up.  
What the fuck was happening to me?!  
Why did i care about who fshe was fucking i had just met the girl !  
I needed to get away and i knew just how…  
-hey! When are you done?  
She turned to look at a guy behind her who was on his phone  
-i can leave him in charge and we could go now, if you want to?!  
Damn she was pathetic...

We were out of the club i had given her my jacket and we were walking to her place when she turned around and kissed me, it wasn't bad just, sloppy i guess.  
But still i kissed her back and as our tongue met i saw a couple pass near us and i recognized Alexa who was clearly judging me almost making me wanna push… damn I forgot her name! Whatever! Push her away.  
She kept walking hand in hand with the guy she was dancing with but i knew she was disappointed at the second i figured that i felt something deep within… anger? I felt anger? Hadn’t felt such a strong feeling in a long fucking time. I could not believe it.  
At the same time it was terrifying if this girl could bring a feeling such as anger just by talking to me for like, i don’t know less the twenty minutes,  
Then what could she do in a week of living in the same house?  
Mostly if i could not get enough of her  
Calm down you idiot, you went out for distraction, use it now that you have it will you.  
I took Celine (That’s her name!) by the hips and kiss her with more passion.  
When i heard a scream coming from behind the Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!  
> I hope you liked it! ^^


	4. Who we are and who we use to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me some time but the new chapter is up!  
> as alwais i hope you'll like it and i'dd love som feed back!

Chapter 3  
Who we are and who we use to be 

I ran towards the scream .  
And found Alexa and the guy she was dancing with on top of her and she was against the wall. His hand were holding hers on top of her head so she couldn’t move but still she was trying to push him aways.  
I ,despise not having fought in almost 10 years in part because i hadn’t felt angry , or anything actually in 10 fucking years. The sight of her pind angst the wall being hurt awoke something in me an... anger? i could not stop myself I jumped from where i was and my fist land on the man’s jaw who had turned himself when he heard me.  
He screamed and covered his face.  
-alexa com with me!  
I yeld and i saw a rebellious look spreading on her face.  
-that’s not a proposition Lex! Now  
I yeld In a loud groan she clearly didn’t like to be ordered around but still she stood up and came in my direction.  
The guy look at her  
-Alexa!  
She said in a threatening tone  
-You don’t wanna do this…  
-I do whatever the fuck i want  
She said Looking straight in his eyes. I felt a shiver in my spine looking at her determined face. She was right with that look on her face she could do whatever the fuck she wanted no one would ever have the guts to say anything. And that exactly what he did, absolutely nothing.  
He looked down to the ground as i wrapped my arm around Alexa’s shoulders and we walked to my car in silence.  
It felt good having her against my chest i closed my eyes and breathed the cold air trying to calm down.  
I had just punched a guy that i had never met for her, after 8 years of therapy to help me control my anger i had lost it for some girl. 

-is that your ride?  
She asked once in front of “my” car.  
-you sound calm for someone who was just attacked you know lex?  
-is that what you thought happened back there?  
Her eyes sparkled and she smirked i turned her around and fixed my eyes in hers .Were was she going with that?  
-Léo, the guy you.just.punched in the face is my boyfriend...  
She was laughing so hard she had to hold her side .  
And I just stared at her with absolutely no clue what was happening here.  
-we were role playing, genius!  
Role play… Oh fuck! Fuck! No really, Fuck!  
She couldn't stop laughing and i just wanted to punch something, actually i wanted to punch myself! Wait that raised a lot of questions and even if my dick twitched at the thought of me having her under me fighting me even if she actually wanted it , I focused on a more important question for right now

-if he’s your boyfriend why did you follow me and didn't tell me this sooner,  
Not that i actually cared as I was perfectly fine with the odd feeling of satisfaction who came with knowing that she followed me and did not stay with her ...man?...  
Probably for some boring girly reason she would tell me who’d make her feel better about herself instead of the truth. Because that’s how everybody works. Tempted by all the sins this world has to offer but trying to stay on the right pace to keep up appearances , because let’s face it no one as actually the balls to do whatever they want .  
Truth be told I just thought that it seemed a lot more fun playing with you then with him... at least for now.  
She smiled not with a flirty smile or even less a dirty one. I knew She wasn’t flirting or trying to be seductive she didn’t want anything in particular. she seemed to just do whatever sounded fun to her without a care in a world for who was around. Point proved by her boyfriend she had just left alone after he got punched because of her. She was just genuinely being a bitch and I was loving it .  
At that realisation I felt something, for the third time this night I felt something... Excitement i couldn't wait to see what happens next Because now this week thanks to her had good chances to be FUN.  
-so I’m kind of tired  
Tired? What about…. Sex? Who the hell was she and who did she think i was?  
I was no knight in shining armour and i didn't saved damsel in distress for the heck of it!  
-you want to sleep…? I just kicked a guy’s ass for you, and you…  
-waw! Keith you haven’t changed a bit have you ?  
Okay now i’m completely lost. What was she talking about for christ sake?  
I fucking changed i’m a lawyer! I’m rich, i’m known and i now have perfect control over my all life!  
I have nothing to do with the angry, violent , horny teen i use to be.  
(okay i’m still a little horny but nothing compared to my previous neediness.)  
I used to be a boy and now i’m a man!  
I CHANGED! AND THE BITCH CAN GO TO HELL!  
-Keith, don’t say anything, i can read what you want to say just by the look on your face. So let me guess you counted on saying something awful making me feel bad about myself , because YOU feel that way about yourself. That why you changed so drastically since high school… to cover up that fact that you actually didn’t change at all.

-you don’t know shit you bitch!  
-oh no i’m so sorry i hadn't seen how mature you had become before you insulted me for no reason your right you became a real man!  
She answer sarcastically.  
-shut the hell up you have no clue what a real man is !  
-nether do you , dick!  
-bitch!  
I was so angry!  
I wasn’t even sure why. I knew it was in part because I was very proud of the person i had become. And that my all life rested on me not being the mess i use to be. but i never had got that angry when someone brought up my past so why did my mind felt so comfortable losing control and just yelling when she was around?  
-is everything okay ?  
I turned around to see the barmaid looking at us with worried look on her face (and once again i had forgotten her name. Dammit!)  
-yea, we are fine i was leaving anyway  
Alexa said and walked away.  
SHIT i really really had screwed things up this time… again.

-so my place or your’s?  
The brunette asked as i smiled at her going back to burying my emotions and controlling my anger.  
\- your place sound’s good to me, babe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank tou so mch for reading once again i hope you've liked it !


	5. The healthiest of sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is confused about what hapend the night beofore and Alex doesn't seem to be the same .  
> Can they talk without fighting ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorrry it has been so long seens i posted a new chapter but the and of school year and the holidays have been crazy.  
> anyway i hope you enjoy this new chapter and i really hope i'll be able to post more often from now on .

Chapter 4

After I woke up and succeeded on leaving last night’s girl’s apartment behind, i went back to Paul’s to take a schauer before i went jogging .  
It was around 7 am and the streets were still empty leaving me alone with my thoughts and Guns N roses playing “welcome to the jungle”.  
At least that what i thought until i saw her firm ass dancing from side to side as she ran just in front of me .  
I must have been pretty loud because she turned around to stare at me.  
I got my earphone off and listened as she spoke

-I’m gonna ask for a restraining order if I continue seeing you every time I turn around 

She seemed okay and must have gotten home just fine.  
Thank god ! What ?! No i don’t freaking care 

-I believe that yesterday i was the first one to arrive at the bar and this morning i was i was here first to  
\- but you didn't arrive at my house first did you ?  
-true how long have you been here anyway cause the more I look at you and the less i see any difference between who you use to be and who you are now did you ever even leave?  
SHIT! Why can’t i shut the fuck up ? she was gonna give me hell for that one .

-Is that why you are being such a dick, being here bring you back to who you were when you lived here ?

Fuck ! how did she… she just saw right through me like an open book i have to make her think she is wrong, i’m a lawyer for heaven’s sake i can give her a smart answer i can’t get angry like last night. 

-bitch! I have change okay i’m a lawyer an adult , i have nothing to do with the guy you use to crush on. 

And even if i hadn't changed one bit in the last 8 i still wouldn't be as pathetic as your emo little self.

-I’m pathetic !? i'm not the one who’s still using my high school fame has a super power 

Dammit she’s so annoyingly right.  
i breathed in and out a few time to calm myself. I had to make peace if we were going to live together for the all week and i did not have the strength to do it fighting.

-coffe and pancakes ? i grinned exaggeratedly at her.  
\- you’ve got to be kidding me, Dude we were fighting 5 seconds ago  
Did she just call me dude? Okay who the hell was i talking to, she had surely changed . The Alex i remembered would never have dared to talk to me and definitely not talk back to me .

-come on think about it there is no reason for us to fight. i mean what am i for you… nothing . so fighting with me is not gonna help in anyway you won’t change me you’ll just waste your energy, and it’s the same for me when it comes to you

I saw something in her eyes some kind of deep deep pain but before i could even think anything about it it was gone .

-okays but at the second you say something that makes me wanna punch you in the face i’m out the door 

YES ! I did it . why am i so happy about it ? damn!

Jenny’s hadn’t changed in the last 8 years. The walls were still the same greenish dirty yellow, The flour was still that same shade of faded blue and jenny herself hadn’t changed that much either still as old ( yeah i know it doesn’t make any sense but what do you want me to do about it hein?) and grumpy .

She took our orders and we went to sit in one of the boots in back of the coffee shop.

-so how are you doing ?

-We already had that talk  
\- if you say so, okay and you know what you’re going to do once you finished college ? that i can ask right?  
I tried to joked but she didn’t seem amused  
-yes you can, and I'd like to do research on leukemia  
-a blood disease it’s teenage you who would have like that  
She stared at me confused .  
-you loved vampires, monsters and all those things didn’t you?  
-hem yeah  
She didn’t seem comfortable with talking about her teenagehood so I try to change topics  
-so why leukemia of all the things you could have worked on?  
-it kills people… and …  
Was she trying to lie to me ? oh my, she was bad at this game  
-okay  
-you’re not gonna ask me why I lied?  
-oh honey,do you really call that lying ?  
-but to be real you don’t seem to want to talk about it and I don’t care enough to insist .  
\- Anyway , and you why did you became a lawyer , I mean that’s a pretty serious job and with your physique you could have done something a little bit more i don’t know….athletic , if memory serves you used to be quite the player no?  
-Now i’m lost are we talking about my sport results or… my other sport results?  
I winked at her  
-And here we go  
She stood up and took her coat  
-What?!  
-You are being a dick again so i’m leaving.  
Her insult weren't as harsh as they were yesterday or even this morning but still… ouch mean !  
-Wow calm down let me get this right. I’m a dick ?  
-Yes  
-Because i had sex in high school ?  
\- No because you brag about it ?!  
-Okay, okay I got it, from now on I’ll be good and onely good I promise, stay a little longer Alex.  
-yes sweetheart stay please your food is ready 

Said jenny who was bringing our order .  
Alex sat back on the bench in front of me and smiled at the old lady.  
Damn i hadn't been this thankful in a long long time.  
-So i became a lawyer because I loved to read, I actually learn things by heart pretty easily and and i’m a talker And a way better liar than you .  
-You’re not gonna ask me about last night ?  
\- If i did would you answer ?  
-Well hum… no...  
-Then i won’t ask 

Silence fell upon us as we started to eat. So I looked at her. Her long black hair was tied in a tight ponytail and she was wearing a sweatshirt, that for some reason looked sexy as hell on her.  
Don't go down that road again Black 

-so you like jogging ?  
-I do , Yes  
-But you don’t really like to talk  
-No, I don’t really like talking to you.  
-Are you serious!? I’m trying here okay, some help would be more the welcome  
-i know what you were right you were right you are not important enough in my life for me to fight with , but you’re also not important enough for me to try to be friends with you. 

She stood up , and took of.  
And the ball of anger growing in chest she grew bigger along side with another emotion i couldn’t put my finger on yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it and if you did leave kudo and maybe a coment that would be awsome .

**Author's Note:**

> So... i hope you enjoyed the beginning of the story. The first actual chapter should be up pretty soon so i'll talk to you then!!!  
> (and i'll most defenetly love some feedback)


End file.
